Thoughtful Heart
by UnicornTalesLol
Summary: Kenta trailed behind Ryuga silently, wondering if he should say or do anything, knowing that Ryuga was mad at him for interrupting his battle and attempt to steal Gingka's power.


Ryuga was angry, Kenta could tell that easily. But for some reason, he didn't really mind. Sure, he was slightly scared, but he wasn't terrified like he would have been earlier on in his journey.

Ryuga often lashed out at whatever annoyed him, but from what Kenta had learnt; Ryuga never once struck at another person when he was mad unless he was releasing his anger in a Beybattle. Yes, Ryuga had a habit of destroying everything in sight and burning it all to the ground, but that was mainly because there was never anyone else around (apart from Kenta himself, who knew to stay far away from him when he was in such moods) and no one to stop him, along with nothing else to take his anger out on. Not that anyone could stop him. The only one who could actually attempt to calm him down (not that it would work, but Kenta was one of the very few who had enough courage to actually talk to the Dragon Emperor without wetting themselves) or ask him to stop, which would again, be Kenta since he was the only one ever present, but Kenta had no intentions of doing so.

He could either let Ryuga take out his anger on inanimate objects/forests (which was still pretty bad in itself) or he could let him take out his anger on another Blader and obliterate everything they stood for and probably send them to the hospital for _quite_ some time.

Kenta knew which one of those opinions he'd go for. That was a no-brainer in his opinion.

So Kenta trailed behind Ryuga, keeping two steps behind him more than usual, knowing his anger was directed at him. Kenta had, after all, interrupted his battle with Gingka and attempt to steal Gingka's power. Not that he regretted it though. Gingka _could_ stand up for himself but Kenta wanted to be sure and he wasn't exactly willing to just stand by and watch, especially since battles between Ryuga and Gingka were often unpredictable. That and Ryuga was the one person Gingka could never really win against, as shown by earlier battles.

Kenta wasn't afraid that Ryuga would lash out against him, as he had never done so before, but he didn't want to aggravate the temperamental Blader (Ryuga would probably kill him in a Beybattle if he heard him say that) any further. Though, that being said, Ryuga was actually quite reasonable. He treated weak Bladers as nothing more than bugs at some times, but he was a lot better than he was at BattleBladers. Kenta figured that was most likely because of L-Drago's dark influence over him. Ryuga wouldn't make the same mistake ever again though. Kenta heavily doubted that he'd allow L-Drago to take over him like that ever again. Kenta _also_ doubted that L-Drago would attempt to do something like that again, considering Ryuga had cleansed it.

Kenta contemplated over saying sorry to Ryuga for interrupting him, but he also wasn't all that sure of doing so, considering the only thing he was trying to do was protect his friends. He had only wanted to help. How could he even say sorry for that?

'I'm sorry for interrupting your battle against Gingka but I didn't really have any other choice as you were going to steal his power.'

...That didn't actually sound half-bad. It could sound a lot worse, so it wasn't bad for a first try. But then again, _should_ he even say sorry? That could infuriate Ryuga even further and that was the last thing Kenta needed. (Actually, that was inaccurate because the worst case scenario would be Nemesis suddenly popping up out of nowhere, which in a weird way, could be somewhat comical depending on Nemesis' personality. [Too bad Kenta would later find out that Nemesis was actually a douchebag.])

So Kenta trailed behind Ryuga silently, deciding to wait it out. No point in thinking endlessly and constantly worrying about it if the only thing he could do was make the situation worse. He would wait for Ryuga to confront him, if he would ever confront him at all.


End file.
